Alena Riley
Alena Riley 'is the twin sister of Axton. She was rescued by Axton and Esther and died performing a powerful spell to protect the Life and Death Twins. Alena is alive, possibly resurrected by Liana. She is being watched over by her brother Axton. It is possible shes being used as leverage for Axton to do as Liana wishes. Personality and Description She is very pretty, with dark hair and dark eyes, she has a warm tone to her skin and she is very innocent looking. She is very protective of those she cares about, much like her brother. Name 'Alena' means 'light'. She was given her surname by Lilim when she kidnapped the twins. Alena and Axton no longer use the surname Tilden after finding out it was a fake name used by Liana. They decided to use their shared middle name as a surname if they needed to use one. Her name is pronounced 'a-leen-a' not like Elena. Nationality '''Place of Birth: '''USA '''Accent: '''American British '''Mother Language: '''English '''Main Language: ' English '''Second Languages: N/A Other Languages: 'N/A '''Current Residence: '''La Push, USA '''Past Residence: ' Chicago USA Early Life Alena's birth mother was a Nephilim. Making her technically half witch, half Nephilim. She died giving birth to Axton and Alena. Cain, her father wanted to raise them right so he enlisted his friend Lilim to help. She kidnapped Alena and Axton when they were a few years old and they were raised by Lilim and an unknown human man. After a vampire went after Alena their adoptive father died and Lilim changed her identity to Axton and Alena's 'aunt Caroline'. Years later Cain finally got to see his children again and helped activate their Immortal Witch gene, however Axton and Alena were unaware of his identity as their father. Forever Legends Alena appears in Forever Legends about half way through the story, she is mentioned by Axton in chapter 4 and Axton shows a picture of Alena to Clara. In chapter 9 it is revealed she is being held captive by Liana. Axton struck a deal to get her back for information on the Cullens. Alena is rescued by her brother and Esther but is extremely weak when shes saved. Axton cant save her so he takes her to the Cullen's to help. When Lidiya Cullen and Anelie Black are in trouble Axton manages to channel his power into Alena to wake her up. They both perform a spell on the twins to save them resulting in her death. She is taken by Liana and resurrected with no apparent payment, showing Liana possibly cares for Alena as Axton mentions she was her favourite when they were growing up. Alena is communicating with Esther to help the Cullen's defeat Liana. After Esther gives herself up to protect her family, Alena is adamant to save her from Lilim. She forms a close bond with Clara and the Cullen's to help rescue Esther. Eventually they find a way and Esther is reunited with the Cullens. Hidden This extra shows how Axton and Alena are the guardians, protectors and teachers to Amirah Cullen. They were enlisted in helping after Mia's magic side started to show and become out of control. Esther wasnt qualified or strong enough in magic to help so the Cullen's eventually agreed that the twins were the most likely to be able to help her. They have grown to love and protect Mia at all costs. Relationships Axton Riley (twin brother/best friend) Axton and Alena are very close. They will protect each other at all costs and are stronger together. They can draw power from each other to help with exhaustion and know each other better than anyone else in the world. They currently help the Cullen's when they can, so far teaching two Cullen children how to use and control magic. Liana (guardian) Liana raised both Axton and Alena from babies. Alena was Liana's favourite growing up and it seems like she has a soft spot for her. Alena plays on this and tries to get what she needs but is very smart about it. Amirah Cullen (friend/ward) Mia is Alena's friend and who she helps tutor in magic. The pair, along with Axton spend monday to friday of every week together, helping her control and be able to use her magic. They are named her guardians and she rarely goes anywhere without either of them. Alena is extremely protective over Mia and she has trained her from childhood. Mia trusts Axton and Alena with her safety, and so does everyone in her life. Axton and Alena probably know Mia the best out of anyone in her life and they are often the people she falls to in times of crisis. Alena and Mia have become close, Mia is often coming to Alena for other advice not just about magic. They go out together and spend spare time together too. Family '''Blood Relatives Alena is the daughter of Cain and an unknown woman. It is assumed 'Tilden' is a cover name used by Liana. Alena's twin brother is Axton and has a half sister called Amari. Trivia *BNC kept Alena's fate quiet for part of Forever Legends, it was assumed she was dead until it was revealed that Lilim had her captive. She was later rescued. *She is one of the few characters that has been resurrected. Category:BNC Category:Complete Category:Immortals (family) Category:Generation 1